


Copping A Feel

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Blair's thoughts as he saves Jim's life in Switchman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copping A Feel

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have, never will. Don't claim to. They belong to Pet Fly and UPN. No money is being made off of this. This story and a dollar will probably buy me a coke. 

Many thanks to the person who gave me this idea, and who is also my beta-reader, Margie. Without her inspiration, this piece would never have been written. May the deities you believe in have mercy on your soul. 

Rated PG for language. May be archived. Comments, criticisms, and tropical punch Kool-Aid powder to . 

## Copping A Feel

by Ninjababe  


He left! Damn pig headed, close minded... Where did he go? There he is... 

Oh shit! He's zoned! Got to get him out of the way of that truck! 

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna... Nice ass... I'm gonna die... I'm not dead? 

That was *so* not good. Heart going a mile-a-minute, breathing ragged. But he looks as good as he felt. 

What are you thinking Blair?! This is Detective Jim Ellison, a Sentinel. You barely know this man. 

Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. 

Enjoy the view later though. First, you got to get this hunk of a man... Stop that! 

First, you have to get this man to trust you and let you help him - and get some data for your thesis at the same time. A living Sentinel is going to make your research *so* much easier. 

Besides, this is a great opportunity to get to know Mr. Ellison better. Wonder if he's as good looking naked as my imagination is showing me. 

Sandburg! Get your mind out of the gutter! Sigh... My mind is revolting against me... 

Wait... He's saying something... YES! He wants to know what happened before he was trying to become street pizza. He wants *me* to explain! So explain, already! 

Let's? He said "let's"? He wants me to go with him? All RIGHT! Oh, wow, that really is a nice ass... Thesis, not date. Thesis, not date. Just keep saying that. Thesis, not date.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at lucia@mbay.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
